Ciudad del Amor
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time. Elegí hacer sobre Bella y su viaje a París con Rumple, que terminará con una sorpresa inesperada para ambos. Rumbelle.


_**Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time.** Elegí hacer sobre Bella y su viaje a París con Rumple, que terminará con una sorpresa inesperada para ambos._

 _ **Palabras que usé: 1.777**_

* * *

Para muchos las vacaciones son pasar tiempo con sus amigos y familiares en otra ciudad o país. La verdad, no sé mucho sobre las vacaciones. En el Bosque Encantado, no existen y, a pesar de mi amor por los libros, nunca he leído sobre ellas. Cuando Regina lanzó la Maldición Oscura sobre todos los habitantes del Bosque Encantado, aparecimos en un nuevo mundo. Este nuevo mundo es increíble. Tiene un montón de cosas que jamás he visto, ni siquiera sabía que existían. Por cierto, mi nombre es Bella aunque aquí en Storybrooke soy Bella Gold (mi apellido era French pero me casé con el Sr. Gold, es decir, Rumpelstiltskin).

No solo me caracterizo por mi amor por los libros ni por ver lo bueno en las personas malas, también me caracterizo por ser curiosa. Lo admito, muchas veces es un defecto pero no puedo evitarlo. Me enteré sobre las vacaciones gracias a Emma, quién me dijo que iba a ir a un lugar llamado Nueva York con Henry por dos semanas. No pude evitar y le pregunté qué eran las vacaciones. Emma quedó sorprendida de que no lo supiera y eso me hizo sentir una tonta. Sé mucho sobre criaturas raras y mágicas, sé idiomas antiguos, y no sabía algo tan simple en este mundo. Emma fue tan amable de explicarme que eran las vacaciones.

 _"Las vacaciones son un tiempo libre que tienes, mínimo una semana y máximo tres meses. Todas las personas viajan a algún lugar con su familia o amigos. Hay muchos lugares turísticos y hermosos para visitar"_ me había explicado. Vacaciones...Sonaba tan lindo que me dieron ganas de tener vacaciones y conocer un nuevo lugar.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos sobre cómo serían mis vacaciones perfectas que ni me di cuenta cuando llegó Rumple.

-Bella, ¿qué tienes, cariño?- me pregunta preocupado y yo reaccioné sorprendida al escuchar su voz.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando- respondo con una sonrisa. Todos los habitantes de Storybrooke no confían en él y aún lo consideran malvado. Yo soy la única que ve bondad en él, la verdad, no creo que nadie sea malvado. Creo que tuvieron un pasado doloroso y razones para ser lo que son pero que aún hay bondad en ellos. Regina es una buen ejemplo de ello y sé que pronto Rumple también lo será.

-¿Y en qué estabas pensando sí se puede saber?

-En vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Por qué te interesan tanto?

-Me gusta conocer lugares nuevos y vacaciones es la oportunidad perfecta para conocerlos.

-Comprendo..¿Qué te parece sí hago tu sueño realidad? Elige un lugar y nos vamos a el- dice Rumple y yo me emocioné. Él es mi esposo, mi familia, sería perfecto que vayamos juntos a algún lado pero la pregunta es: ¿A dónde? ¡Por Dios, hay tantos lugares a los que quiero conocer! Creo que nunca me sentí tan emocionada por algo, con excepción de cuando Rumple me pidió en casamiento.

-No lo sé...Hay tantos lugares que quiero visitar...- no sabía cual elegir. México, el Caribe, Madrid...Había leído sobre ellos y me parecen increíbles...Hasta que una ciudad vino a mi mente. La ciudad perfecta para que Rumple y yo podamos pasar tiempos juntos...Una ciudad romántica, una ciudad para las parejas...La Ciudad del Amor...París. Había leído sobre ella en un libro de la biblioteca. Sería un sueño ir a París, en especial, con Rumple.

-Debe haber una ciudad que quieras visitar, cariño. Hay tantas en el mundo.

-Lo sé...Quiero ir a París...He leído sobre ella, es una ciudad romántica para parejas...Es llamada la Ciudad del Amor...Me parece apropiado ir a París.

-No hay problema. Me aseguraré de conseguir los pasajes lo más rápido posible...Te recomiendo que ya vayas empacando tus cosas.

-¿Eh? ¿De verdad, Rumple? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Te amo!- le dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Yo también te amo, cariño- me responde y me besa. Enseguida voy a mi habitación a empacar mis cosas. No sé que llevar así que solo pongo la ropa que creo que necesitaré... Cuando me doy cuenta había empacado mis cosas en dos valijas. ¡No sabía que tenía tantas cosas! No puedo contener mi emoción. Realmente, estoy feliz. Amo a Rumple, de verdad, lo amo y sé que él me ama.

Cuando era niña, mi madre solía contarme historias sobre el Verdadero Amor. Eso me hizo desear encontrar a alguien especial, a alguien que me ame y que yo lo ame...Encontré a Rumple aunque al principio discutíamos y yo era su sirvienta, estoy segura que jamás amaré a un hombre más de lo que lo amo a él. Rumple es todo para mi. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Rumple, quién me muestra dos pasajes en su mano.

-¿Tan rápido los conseguiste?- pregunté sorprendida y no podía parar de sonreír.

-Sí, no hubo problema. Conozco a alguien que los consiguió y te doy mi palabra de que no use magia.

-Confío en ti, Rumple, ¿cuándo nos vamos?

-Dentro de una hora, ¿ya empacaste tus cosas?

-¡Claro! ¿Y tú? ¿Ya empacaste?

-Por supuesto aunque usé magia- dice. Yo estaba tan feliz que no lo reproche por usar magia. Me casé con el sabiendo que el amaba a su magia también... A pesar de que no me guste su magia, no puedo negar que fue gracias a ella que nos conocimos y nos enamoramos.

-No hay problema. Por esta vez, lo dejaré pasar...¿Vamos? De aquí a que lleguemos al aeropuerto será media hora- le dije agarrando mis valijas. Él sonrió.

-Vamos.

En la Sala de Estar estaba su valija. A diferencia de mi caso, solo había una.

* * *

El aeropuerto era inmenso. Nunca antes había estado en uno. Las paredes eran blancas, había asientos por todas partes, había muchas personas con equipaje, había una cafetería. ¡Era increíble! No sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Me siento la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Rumple y yo nos encontrábamos en la cafetería comiendo antes del vuelo. Él estaba tomando un té helado mientras yo tomaba un capuchino. En el centro de la mesa, habían 3 brownies que compartíamos. Rumple comió uno, yo comí el otro, y el último lo dividimos.

-Atención, el vuelo a París despegará dentro 5 minutos. Todos los pasajeros, por favor, vayan entrando al avión- se escucha la voz de una mujer en el altavoces.

-Llegó la hora- dice Rumple sonriendo-¿vamos?- yo asiento y nos dirigimos a donde estaba el avión. Yo estaba nerviosa ya que nunca antes había subido a un avión pero Rumple me dijo que nada pasaría...Siempre sabe como calmarme y hacerme sentir segura. Me asusté cuando el avión despegó y Rumple me tomó la mano para tranquilizarme. La vista desde el avión era increíble y ahora sentía lo que sentían muchas personas al volar. Es una sensación de libertad.

Luego de unas horas, el avión aterrizó en París. Era hermoso. Rumple y yo recorrimos varios lugares de París. El Palacio de Versalles, los Jardines de Versalles, el Arco de Triunfo de París, la Catedral de Notre Dame, el Castillo de Saint-Germain-en-Laye, la Torre Eiffel, el Museo del Louvre. ¡Por Dios! Todos esos lugares eran hermoso e increíbles. Saqué muchas fotos de todos los lugares aunque sé que, mismo sin las fotos, siempre los recordaré.

Ya había anochecido y Rumple y yo estábamos cenando en el restaurante del hotel. Le Bristol Paris se llama el hotel.

-¿Qué te pareció París, cariño?- me pregunta Rumple.

-Es increíble, Rumple. Nunca antes había estado en un lugar tan bello. Me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre pero sé que no podemos. Nuestros amigos están en Storybrooke, nuestro hogar es Storybrooke por ahora hasta que encontremos una manera de volver al Bosque Encantado.

-Encontraremos esa manera, Bella, te lo prometo.

-No tienes que prometerme eso, Rumple. Solo quiero que me prometas que estarás siempre a mi lado, pase lo que pase.

-Lo prometo, Bella- dice Rumple y nos besamos. Luego de la cena, recorrimos la ciudad y debía admitir que era aún más hermosa de noche. Recordé que también la llamaban "La Ciudad de la Luz" y ahora veo porque. Realmente, atesoraré estos recuerdos por siempre...Mi primer viaje, mis primeras vacaciones, mi visita a París...Todo gracias a Rumple. No sé como pagarle por toda la felicidad que me ha dado.

-Te amo, Bella- me dice Rumple y me besa enfrente a la Torre Eiffel con una hermosa luna llena detrás. Esto no puede ser más romántico.

-Yo también te amo, Rumple. Gracias por todo. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que tenerme a mi lado. Eres todo para mi.

-Tú también eres todo para mi, Bella. Gracias por creer que yo aún puedo ser bueno.

-No...Rumple tú tienes bondad en tu corazón, estoy segura de eso... Te amo tanto...Te amo por esa bondad que veo en ti, sé que se hará más fuerte cada día y que acabará con la oscuridad que te domina. Confía en mi.

-Confío en ti, Bella- dice Rumple y me vuelve a besar. Sin duda, no existe una mejor vacación que pasarla con las personas que más quieres.

-Está es mi vacación perfecta, Rumple- le digo y nos volvemos a besar. Nuestra noche termina en nuestra habitación de hotel dónde hacemos el amor como nunca. Aún me parece increíble que me enamore de Rumple cada vez más. Lo amo con toda mi alma. Sin saber que esa noche de amor sería diferente porque había concebido un hijo de Rumple. Sí, eso mismo, quedé embarazada de Rumple ese día.

Una semana había pasado desde que vinimos a París. Hoy será nuestro último día en París y yo planeo decirle a Rumple que estoy embarazada antes que subamos al avión.

-Rumple, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella? ¿Ocurre algo?- me pregunta preocupado.

-No, no es nada malo...Es solo que...Estoy embarazada, Rumple.

-¿Embarazada?- repite incrédulo como si jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras. Siempre pensó que Baelfire sería su único hijo.

-Sí, se que no lo planeamos... Fue algo inesperado y yo...- no pude continuar porque se arrodilló y abrazo mi vientre, dónde crecía nuestro hijo.

-Gracias...Gracias, Bella- dice y besa mi vientre luego se para y me besa. -Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- le dije y nos volvimos a besar. Luego subimos al avión. Vine a París a buscar una aventura pero me di cuenta de que mi aventura comenzaba en Storybrooke... Nuestra aventura como padres. Sin duda, estás fueron las vacaciones perfectos. No podía estar más feliz.


End file.
